


Defense and Offense

by Lyn_ftw



Series: Let's Play [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_ftw/pseuds/Lyn_ftw
Summary: Kyungsoo is a new senior Safety of the football team. Even though his position as a Free Safety isn't as famous as a Quarterback or a Wide Reciever he is content on having a position in the football team, other than his previous position as water boy.Kim Jongin is a junior Quarterback and is the most popular jockey at school. He just take notice of the cheerleaders and his offense team mates. He never did notice water boy...Or did he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I posted it in AO3 for easier access?? (AFF has a lot of ads for me)

The locker room was humid with steam and the smell of sweat and musk of men is in the air. Kyungsoo held in his breath as he waited for his teammates to finish up and leave the locker room before he could freshen up too. Seriously, he hated the smell of other people’s sweat, it is just so unsanitary and it smells. The rowdy football jocks doesn’t help at all, they kept on spanking each other with their towels as play but Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at the childish antics.  
He couldn’t complain that aloud though, he is just a Free Safety of the team and he was the black sheep of the team. Most of the players here is at least 5’7 and up while he’s standing in 5’4. His skin looks delicate and fragile like a girl’s compare to the others’. Don’t get him started on his narrow shoulders when he doesn’t wear the shoulder padding while even the lower class men in his team have broader shoulders even though they just hit puberty.  
To tell you frankly Kyungsoo thinks he’s a joke, from water boy to a member of the football team seemed farfetched, something only that would happen in the movies. He was content on being the water boy -all he needed was extra-curricular sports activities in high school so he could pass it off in his college form but seriously he’s plans to be a music major but why does it need to have two activities?- but why did coach give him a spot in the team?  
Oh yeah because of that stupid ass bitch ex Free Safety that betrayed the team.  
Kyungsoo was just an innocent water boy throwing and catching water bottles to and fro the football team when they called. The coach agreed to put in his college form that he participated in the school’s football team with his position just being water boy not being stated. Kyungsoo was more than happy to deal with him.  
Then one hot afternoon the team was practicing their usual play, Kyungsoo refilling the water bottles and folding the clean towels the team may need after they were done. That was when his misfortune was going to happen.  
He suddenly heard the coach yelled at someone with his gruff and loud voice. He stopped and looked at what the commotion is all about. The whole team was chasing after a group of males in civilian and one of them is in the team’s uniform. When he looked closely they were not chasing all of them, they were chasing one of them holding a USB device in particular.  
“Get that USB!” He heard his coach yell, but when they caught the one with the device the suspect will throw it to his own teammate and the whole thing will start over again. “Don’t let them escape with it!”  
They were nearing the exit, were Kyungsoo used to be seated, in front of him was the one with the seemingly important thing. There were three exits, on the left and right were open and it would lead to the parking lot or the front gate and one in the middle, where Kyungsoo was, would lead to the building and the exit to the field.   
“Kyungsoo don’t let him get away!” His offensive player friend, Chanyeol, yelled at him but he tripped on his own feet when he tried to tackle their target. Sometimes Kyungsoo thinks how Chanyeol got on the team….  
It appeared that the culprit was going to throw the thing to his friend on the right and make a dash of it. The football team divided and tried to catch the two of them. But Kyungsoo realized the one on the left, the one wearing the team uniform, was bracing himself for catching something.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he realized the plan, he didn’t think twice on charging the other side. He heard his own teammates screaming but he only eyed the player. When the one with the USB got tackled his prediction was right, he threw it to the traitor’s direction.  
Before the player can catch the thing in his hands, Kyungsoo tackled the much taller and bigger opponent, surprising everyone, even himself that he took down the football player. The device lay on the floor until his coach picked it up and the culprits were being held down by the team.  
He learned that the culprits were players from their rival school and the thing inside the USB was the team’s entire playbook.  
And to show Kyungsoo his gratitude, the coach promoted him from water boy to Free Safety.  
Kyungsoo cursed the ex Safety to be damned in hell and to rot there.  
He was woken up from his dazed because Chanyeol ruffled his hair. The giant knew how uncomfortable Kyungsoo was when it comes to public showers so he chuckled and put a clean towel over the shorter’s hair.  
“The shower is all yours Kyung” At that Kyungsoo realized they were the only ones left in the locker room. Chanyeol already was clean and changed to his civilian clothes. “You better get cleaned now. I know how much you hate the dirt.” With that, said Chanyeol patted the narrow shoulder as an encouragement.  
“You going to the girl’s locker room again?” Kyungsoo asked as he took out his soap and took off the extra padding off, leaving him in a plain white shirt.  
“Well duh my girlfriend’s there.”  
“I really dislike that girl.” The owl eyed boy deadpanned. “Even though she’s the second head cheerleader doesn’t mean she should be a bitch about it.”  
“I know, I know, but I’m only doing this because you know…” Chanyeol looked downcast his eyes had taken interest on the floor. “Because she could be the ticket to Baekhyun?”  
Kyungsoo knew he hit a nerve when he saw the noticeable blush creeping up on the giant’s face. “Correction: She is the ticket to have Baekhyun and since the male cheerleaders’ bathroom is in front there might still be a chance on seeing Baekhyun flaunting his ass on shorts.” Even with the flustered look on his face, Chanyeol still has the will power to retort.  
“You do know I’m his best friend.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, slinging his towel over his shoulders. “And you two are next door neighbors for fucks sake.” His words feel into deaf ears because Chanyeol already slung his backpack over one shoulders and waltzed out the locker room.  
Kyungsoo can’t do anything but sigh and roll his eyes. He picked up his other toiletries and left his clean clothing in the locker. He thought he was the only one left so there was no harm in changing in the locker room since he assumed he’s alone.  
He could feel the cold floor on his bare feet as he journeyed to the shower stalls. He’s already used to this feeling, the sound of his feet landing on the cold floor, making a series of pattering noises. The warm air that hit him at the stalls as steam blurs his vision…  
Wait, warm air and steam?  
Kyungsoo halted on his tracks near the entrance. No one should be in here on this time, the cheerleaders are now changing in the girls’ locker room and of course, his meathead teammates are having the time on peeping on them. So why is someone here?  
The owl-eyed boy took a few breaths before going inside the shower room. He often wondered why the stalls’ barrier are only a waist high, just enough to hide their lower body parts. Sure, they should have no problem since all of them are people and they basically have the same body parts, but of course, Kyungsoo seemed to be disturbed by it.  
1 He’s gay  
2 He doesn’t like seeing his team mates bodies (even though he’s gay doesn’t mean he doesn’t know quality)  
3 Kim “Kai” Jongin is the one showering next to Kyungsoo’s favorite stall  
Kai is the quarterback of his football team. He wore the number 88 on his uniform, and is known to be the epitome of a ‘jockey’. The expanse of perfectly tanned skin covered the perfectly sculptured body. Those broader shoulders compared to Kyungsoo relaxing under the hot shower as the droplets flow down the strong back to the-  
Kyungsoo shook his head; his thoughts are going into some dangerous direction there so he needs to stop. Averting his eyes at the figure, he stepped into his favorite stall.  
He liked that stall because it was the least likely to smell bad because it’s at the farthest part, the water is always at the right temperature, not to hot nor too cold, and the hooks for the towels and clothes are not broken.  
The short male swallowed a lump that formed in his throat when Kai took notice of his presence. The taller one side eyed him as he shampooed his somewhat pink hair. Kyungsoo tried to ignore him, feigning that he didn’t notice the glance, as he took off his remaining clothing and turned on the shower.  
It was silent between them, only the sound of water spraying on the shower on to their bodies was heard. Kyungsoo only stared at the stained, white tiles as he felt the water and gaze on him.  
“Nice practice today huh?” A husky but oh so attractive voice spoke next to him. He whipped his head at the quarterback with wide eyes, surprised that he was talking to him. He immediately regret it though.  
The smirk plastered on those plump lips was so seductive and it didn’t help that he was now rinsing his body from the soap. The droplets travelled on his body in a beautiful teasing way, first on his handsome face towards the tempting neck then shoulders, on the strong chest then down the abs that girls drooled about. It stopped though, because the wall hid the lower parts.  
“Uh, yeah it was. Though Sehun was a bit slow today…” He commented, now averting his gaze on the player. Sehun was the youngest of the team, and he was the runner. He was usually fast but today Kyungsoo caught up to him and tackled him to the ground with little mercy.  
“Nah, you're just a great safety.” Did Kim Kai Jongin just compliment him?  
“Thanks, you're a great quarter back too.” Kyungsoo replied a bit flustered, yet still maintaining his eyes on the tiles. The pale male shut off the shower and dried himself with his towel before wrapping it around himself.  
Strangely enough, Kai finished the same time even though he got in first. Kyungsoo mentally cursed for the tanned player of liking long showers and for himself for liking shorter ones.  
Now they have to change in front of each other, and it doesn’t help that their lockers are right on front of each other. Kyungsoo went for the locker with the number 12 sticker while Kai went to a locker with an 88.  
Kyungsoo was a bit hesitant to change in front of the quarterback, but since Jongin paid no mind to him, his nervousness vanished. He turned facing his locker as he took off his towel. His right hand lead his towel on his head to dry the excess water dripping, as his left hand took his undergarment from his locker.  
The owl-eyed boy was about to put his clothing on when he felt something strange. He took a glimpse behind him and what he saw made his body rigid.  
Kim Jongin in his boxers. The outline of his gifted package was not hard to miss, so as his abs, chest and dark eyes looking at him.  
Looking at him? More specifically his ass…  
When Kyungsoo realized where those eyes are looking at, he quietly yelped and instantly put his black boxers on. His face was in a shade of red and his hands were fumbling with his clothes. He struggled to put both his black pants and turtle neck on as quickly as possible.  
Shutting his locker close, his back bag on his shoulders already, he immediately run out of the locker room. He didn’t want Kai to see him flustered and also for the tanned male to see his ‘inferior’ body was just plain embarrassing! His body should be built goddamn it! He was sure that Kai was already laughing at his pudgy and weak form.  
He knows that maybe the quarterback wasn’t looking at his behind. Kyungsoo does have bad eyesight and he didn’t wear his contacts or glasses, so maybe Kai was just scrutinizing him… Compared to the tanned perfectly bodied male, Kyungsoo knows that he, himself don’t have any competition.  
Little did he know that Kai has a smirk forming on to his plump lips.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Kyungsoo sat at his lunch table with his friends. They were a weird bunch of athletes really. They consist of a pretty soccer player, a giant basketball player, four unlikely football players (actually one of them is a part time chess player), a panda wushu trainee, and a freaking male cheerleader…  
Apparently, football was the pride and joy of their school so the other students thought that there were wars within the sports teams. But of course those were actually bullshit and that the teams all know they’re just fighting for the same school, so why fight?  
Back to Kyungsoo, he was this close to killing himself and/or his friends. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were all lovey dovey even though they are not a couple, Baekhyun almost sat on Chanyeol’s lap for sitting close and the giant was feeding his puppy cheerleader.  
Kris, the basketball player/captain, was talking about random stuff to his “best friend” Tao, the wushu trainee. Kyungsoo could practically see the sexual tension between these two.  
At least Minseok and Jongdae know their feelings for each other, but do they have to freaking make out next to him?!  
Last but not the least, Luhan was giggling on his phone as he tapped away and send something before he receives a reply and the cycle repeats.  
“I fucking have idiots for friends.” Kyungsoo groaned as he bites on his apple, annoyed. His resolve snapped when he heard another giggle “For fucking sakes Luhan!” The said boy jumped in surprise, his phone still clutched in his hand.  
“Oh fucking Sehun is right there!” He not so subtly pointed at the football players’ table. “So will you stop being a bitch and talk to him?!”  
“And you two!” He separated the ChenMin couple from their heated make pout session. “God, don’t you two have some decency?! You're in the fucking cafeteria!”  
“You four are not even better!” He growled as he pointed at the couples.  
His friends stared at him wide eyed. Kyungsoo was the calm and collected one in the group, and even though they know that someday he would somehow crack they didn’t expect it to be this way…  
“Whoa Kyung, what got your undies in a bunch?” Kris asked, on of his thick eyebrows rose up.   
“Kris I swear to god you're as dense as Chanyeol.” Luhan snickered from what Jongdae had said, earning an offensive ‘hey!’ from the two giants. “Didn’t you know that our Kyungie had a…. somewhat pleasant meeting in the showers?”  
“Oh?... Oh! You mean he saw Kai?” Kyungsoo covered Chanyeol’s blabbing mouth before the table of the jockeys.  
No one would have thought that the boy with the Harry Potter glasses, black sweater and black flat hair is part of the football team. Heck, they wouldn’t even believe Kyungsoo has friends as athletes.  
But then again, these are idiots Kyungsoo hangs out with. The eight unlikely athletes  sat at the farthest corner of the cafeteria, also unlike the popular athletes, they never wear their sports uniform outside their playing field.  
Well except Baekhyun, he likes to wear Chanyeol’s varsity jacket.  
“Why don’t you scream it so the whole cafeteria would know that I’ve seen Kim Kai almost naked.” Kyungsoo sneered at Chanyeol’s ear, making the giant shiver in fear. It was common knowledge that no one, even the football team, has seen Kai naked.  
Yes they’ve seen him shirtless countless of times and the bulge between his legs tease the people on how big it is underneath those skinny jeans. Kyungsoo was the fortunate (unfortunate for him if you ask the squishy guy) person to have a glimpse of Kai’s half naked self.  
Jongdae grinned mischievously making Kyungsoo widen his eyes.  
“D.O SAW-“  Minseok shoved a bimbap in Jongdae’s mouth yet he still eats with composure. Kyungsoo awkwardly squirmed when the whole cafeteria looked at him. Jongdae has to use his player name  huh?  
“Say another word and you won’t be getting any tonight mister.” Minseok whispered a warning. Kyungsoo smiled thankfully to him, but the chubby man just waved it off.  
The strange feeling was back again. Kyungsoo looked away from the sulking and chewing Jongdae to look for the source. To his surprise, yet again, Kai was looking/staring at him.  
They made eye-contact with one another, and it made Kyungsoo’s body warm from the intense gaze. When they said that the tanned male’s gaze was like he’s having sex with you was not exaggerated.  
Those dark orbs looked as if they were telling secret and lewd promises between them. It looked as if a predator was hypnotizing his vulnerable prey into a trap.  
Kai was the predator and Kyungsoo was the vulnerable prey.  
In that moment, Kyungsoo knows he’s going to be fucked. Literally and figuratively.


	2. D.O 2

Football season is just around the corner and the practices get harder and harder. The burning sun over his body -Kyungsoo just knows he’ll be slightly tanned by the end of the season so he used the booty shorts Baekhyun lent him to even the tan- the runs he make with his team mates around the whole football field as a warm up. Of course, the accursed yells of their coach as a ‘motivation’ rang in his ears.  
 However, Kyungsoo’s situation is much, much harder than their coach’s drill for them. The way the junior was always behind him during laps, even though both of them know that Kai was a lot faster than the older. Those almond like eyes stare intensely behind him, whether Kai was sizing him up or criticizing him he didn’t know.  
Kai was a real mystery.  
Nobody really knows what his small actions meant. Is that smirk amused or seductive? Is that stare calculative or adoration? Heck even the way he walks is a big mystery!  
To only him maybe…  
What Kyungsoo didn’t know is that he was a mystery to Jongin.  
Kyungsoo doesn’t know that Jongin was holding back on slamming him against the wall and have his way with the smaller. How it frustrates the quarterback that seeing that ass in short shorts made his mind and hormones go crazy. What kind of guy wears those kind of shorts?! Those milky smooth thighs are Jongin’s weakness and his greatest pleasure. He wondered how it is to have them wrapped around his head and waist?  
Truth be told, he never had these kinds of thoughts for another man. It all started when Jongin accidentally walked on Kyungsoo showering a few months ago. It was purely coincidental. Jongin forgot to get his varsity jacket from his locker so naturally he went back only to see the whole locker room was abandoned already. He strode towards his locker when he noticed steam coming out of the shower room. Being a curious fucker he is he decided to take peek who’s wimp enough to wait until everyone was out.  
He went to the other end, there was an entrance on each end of the room, where the steam came from and there he is. Jongin’s breath got caught in his throat when his eyes land on an expanse of pale smooth skin. The curves the male has, was like a girl’s, thick thighs, and oh god, his ass is just so pleasing to see as much as his body.  
Jongin felt himself getting hard just the mere glance of the petite body, when normally the slut has to touch his groin for it to wake up.  
He didn’t go through the denial stage of him being gay for only one guy. And he discovered he wants the new Free Safety and ex water boy Do Kyungsoo.  
The tanned male got out of his reverie with a slap of his butt. Jongin glared at his friend and the runner Sehun, the paler of the two has a smug look on his face. “Dude I have a lap more than you, something up? You usually don’t slack off.”  
Jongin glared at smirking male jogging next to him. Well technically he is slacking off, usually he’s the first one to finish the drill but the way Sehun looks he knows the pale male is teasing him.  
“Fuck off Sehun, I do remember D.O tackling you last time because you were so slow.” Jongin tried to retort but Sehun just shrugged his shoulders, unaffected. “Hey it’s not my fault it was soccer season. Xaoi Lu wouldn’t give me any because it might affect his game.”  
Jongin only rolled his eyes at his friend’s excuse. “Whatever Slut-Hun.”  
“At least I’m a slut who has a boyfriend who I can fuck and top.” Sehun smirked. “You don’t even have the balls to ask out and fuck Kyung-“ He didn’t get to finish when Jongin purposely tripped Sehun so he wouldn’t finish the name. The person was right in front of them damn it!  
“The fuck Jongin?” Sehun scowled while picking himself up to sit on the rough asphalt as Jongin stopped in front of him, Kyungsoo now far from them. “Has it occurred to you that he was in front of us?” Jongin growled.  
Sehun smirked at the statement. “I just thought you needed a bit of a push is all. I know you’re getting blue balls just by seeing the guy.” Jongin was about to retaliate him when coach blew his whistle and called them in a huddle. Jongin groaned but complied to the command but not before flipping Sehun off.  
The two juniors ran to the huddle and joined them. Jongin was a bit distracted because of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s playful banters. Chanyeol was poking his head and teasing him while Kyungsoo’s hand went to Chanyeol’s neck and pinched the taller’s nape to stop. Jongin might be jealous but he willed himself to listen to the coaches instructions. He is the quarterback after all.  
“Everyone got it?” Everyone confirmed then they went to the field again to put the play into action. It was Defense versus Offense so they could polish necessary errors. The Offense players played shirtless while Defense played with shirts on. Like what the fuck?  
Kyungsoo wiped the sweat that dripped on his chin and jaw-line as he concentrated on the practice game. This is the part where being a player bites. If he didn’t do, his job and tackle his sweaty teammate before he scores the coach will yell at him, but if he did, he would be in contact with another body in sweat. Call him being a wuss he’s not going to be affected by it.  
Thank god, this was the last practice game for the day.  
He saw the ball flying from one place to another until one player holds the ball and runs towards the goal post. Defensive players run and tackle him but the player was swift on his feet as he jumped and dodges each player. That perfectly tanned chest can’t be anyone other than Kai.  
The small Safety took a sharp intake of air before charging up to the fast player. He already observed and calculated his movements, and with one quick jump, he tackled him by the legs before he got to the post.  
Kyungsoo was disoriented when his movement stopped as he pants. His closed eyes slowly peer open only to capture an intense stare looking at him through the helmets. His cheeks turned pink, from either embarrassment or blood rush, and his innocent eyes widened because his head is aligned on Kai’s crotch.  
He could just die from embarrassment right now please.  
The pale male sat up, his head turned down, he was glad he wearing a helmet that covers up his whole face because he’s sure his face is red as a tomato right now. This is not what he wanted, all he wanted was to tackle him but does that happen? Well, yes but the part where Kai’s dick was right in front of his freaking face was not part of it.  
“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to um… you know… I had to tackle then I miscalculated where to and Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Kyungsoo apologized, not realizing coach already told them to hit the showers because it was already near sunset. Kai had to restrain himself when Kyungsoo’s head was right in front of his crotch. All he could think of was how would those plump lips would look like around his dick, or how the way the smaller would gag from his large length and how spit would drool down his chin. All of these thoughts ran a pleasurable shiver down his spine to his growing dick.  
“Yeah it’s okay. You could even do it again if you’d like?” Kai whispered with a smirk at the blushing boy. Kyungsoo looks at him in the eyes. Wide innocent eyes meets sexy bedroom ones.  
Believe it or not, after the shower ‘incident’ they’ve become closer. Kai converse with Kyungsoo whenever they have breaks and Kyungsoo would always respond to him timidly.  
The paler one was the first to stand up and rush to the locker room, head down. Kai chuckled at the cute act.  
He decided to just wait for the rest of the team to shower before he goes in and take one himself. He read somewhere that one should wait before showering if they have done some hard exercise. The tanned male went up to the bleachers to wait as he watch the sunset.  
The squeaking of the bleachers caught his attention as he turn his head towards the direction. Kyungsoo was the one climbing up and a shock look on his face indicated that he didn’t expect Kai to be there.  
“Well, what’s my favorite Safety doing up here?”  The quarterback teased, propping his elbows on his knees and a smirk on his lips. His eyes looked directly at the boy going up the stairs to where he was.  
“You know I hate it when showering with other people…” The smaller replied, a bit flustered with the presence of the star player. Kyungsoo sat down next to Kai with a respectable distance, not to far yet not to near for it to be uncomfortable.  
They sat together in silence, just watching the sun go down until only the field’s lights were the only ones on. Kai directed his attention to Kyungsoo. He just noticed the latter was now wearing his round Harry Potter glasses, which looks so adorable on him. The paler- almost tanned but still paler- one was fidgeting on his seat even though there was nothing to be nervous of.  
Kai knows his effect on the small boy,  but he wouldn’t just out right fuck him here on his spot. He knows there is still a game they have to win and he wouldn’t risk the doe eyed male limping through practices. He would surely be also too busy to take care of the male, being a quarterback and all, and there would be a chance that Kyungsoo would think he’s only a random fuck… Nope, he doesn’t want the male to be just a random fuck.  
From all the times they hung out and talked he could say he’s genuinely interested in the Safety.  
But there is that sexual frustration that he’s so desperately want to release. Just by looking at Kyungsoo –which he’s so dumbly doing right now- would get him hard because of all the lewd thoughts that’s swimming in his mind. God, the way his owl-like eyes look so innocent looking at him, the way his heart-shaped lips are now moving and his velvety voice rings in his ears as the pervert inside Kai thought how would they sound like if they moan his name.  
“Kai!” Kyungsoo yelled, taking him out of his trance and focus on the male beside him.  
“Huh? What?”  
“I asked why are you here?” Kyungsoo looked genuinely curious.  
“Just wanted some fresh air before showering.” Kai shrugged. “You can call me Jongin though, sunbae, I only used ‘Kai’ because it was actually Sehun’s plan as a prank when our shirts were getting printed. It does have a nice ring to it though.”  
“I-I’ll call you Jongin if you call me hyung.” Kyungsoo muttered a bit pink if you ask Kai. The taller smiled and ruffled his hair. What he didn’t expect was for Kyungsoo to whimper a moan.  
The male was wide eyed when he heard himself. He did not just moan in front of his crush. This is officially the most embarrassing thing he had ever done in his whole entire life. What kind of sane person moan by just someone touching his hair? Kai must’ve thought he’s a freak right now.  
While Kyungsoo was self wallowing, he didn’t notice the smirk that was playing on Kai’s lips. So he has a lot of effect on the little one, eh? Maybe he could release some frustration right now. He thought with an evil smile on his face.  
“So, you like this hyung?” Kyungsoo didn’t know when Kai was this close now, but the warm breath and husky voice that whispered in his ear told him he was close. “You like it when I’m just innocently touching you?” The warm hands were now sensually caressing his hair, as his breath hitched. He didn’t notice the quarterback’s other hand was sliding up his side, the sensation was little yet so pleasing. Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered close as he concentrates on the touches.  
“J-Jongin… Please” Please what? Please stop or more? Even Kyungsoo himself doesn’t know.  
Kai only took it as a plead for more of his touches. He lifted Kyungsoo to his lap, the wide eyes snapping open from the movement.  
He just stared at the beauty in front of him. Pink cheeks, a flustered look and the little nubs that are now hardened are such a turn on. Kai started sliding his hands up Kyungsoo’s sides, then shorts, down to his bare thighs before coming up again to settle on the waist. His eyes directed to the agape lips and dove in for a kiss.  
It was innocent at first, as if testing the waters, since he has never kissed a guy before. When it felt natural he then licked Kyungsoo’s bottom lip for an entrance. Kyungsoo was a little bit inexperienced as he awkwardly held on Kai’s shoulders, so he didn’t get the message and kept his mouth closed. Kai was getting impatient so he bit the latter’s lip at the same time sliding his right hand down to squeeze the plump ass.  
Kyungsoo gasped at the feeling, making Kai have the opportunity to dive his tongue inside his wet, undiscovered cavern. The taller licked every inch of his mouth to discover uncharted territory, even licking his tongue as if inviting it to play. Kyungsoo can do nothing but let Kai do whatever in his mouth, but after awhile he got bold and began sucking on the latter’s tongue.  
Kai groaned at the feeling. Fuck, it felt so good, even better than those experienced sluts he had open mouthed kissed before. Kyungsoo tasted sweet like vanilla, unlike a slut’s artificial strawberry lip balm. Is it possible to be hard just by making out?  
It was when their lungs were burning when they realized air was essential o they broke apart, a trail of spit still connecting their lips. Kyungsoo was gasping for air, trying to get his breathing pattern back, but that was impossible with Kai trailing kisses on his pale neck.  
“Fuck, Soo is it possible for your neck to be also sweet?” Kai whispered as he left a kiss right below Kyungsoo’s ear, where is sensitive. He moaned and gripped on the clothed broad shoulders.  
 The moan triggered Kai to buck his hips, desperate for any kind of friction. They both moaned when their dicks rubbed onto one another. Kai grinds onto Kyungsoo, letting the other feel his hard on. Kyungsoo was also hard, painfully he might add, the friction was welcomed but he wants more.  
“W-Wait Jongin!” He pushed the younger slightly making the latter confused. The smaller stood up from his lap, only to sink on his knees. This is risky, someone could see them in action, heck they are in an open space. But they just threw it out of the window. It did make them excited as weird as it sounds. Kyungsoo timidly rubbed Kai’s hard-on making the latter moan as he threw his head back. “Shit”  
He took that as a sign he was doing it right. Okay, he might have been watching porn and this is the first time he’s ever doing this, he might disappoint Kai…  
Not thinking anything else, Kyungsoo pulled Kai’s sweatpants down along with his underwear and his dick sprung out, lightly slapping Kyungsoo’s chin in the process. It was huge, bigger than an average Korean male if you ask him. The way it’s foreskin was covering the head and the vein that was prominent looked appealing to Kyungsoo, his mouth just watered at the sight. Would that fit in his mouth and hole?  
“Come on baby Soo, I can literally see you drooling just the sight of my cock.” Kai chuckled at the shy expression Kyungsoo wore. He grabbed his cock to guide it to Kyungsoo’ mouth as his other hand gripped Kyungsoo’s hair. “I know you want to suck it baby.”  
“B-but this is my first time…” Kyungsoo muttered, but his hands already gripped the base. “You’ll do great, just trust your instincts.” Kai smirked. “I can see those lips are designed for sucking cock.”  
As strange as that came out, it gave Kyungsoo confidence. He started by kissing the head before giving it kitten licks. The groan that escaped Kai’s lips gave him the urge to continue. He pumped the length before opening his mouth to suck the head lightly. He sucked the member as if he was sucking a popsicle stick, and he is enjoying it like the treat.  
Kyungsoo licked the underside as he put more into his mouth, he gagged a bit until he relaxed his throat to put the rest in until his nose in contact with the faint pubic hair. He stayed like that for a bit before bobbing his head up slowly before going down.  
Kai was grunting, groaning and moaning. “Fuck Soo your mouth is amazing- shit!” He involuntarily bucked his hips from the pleasure, making Kyungsoo’s throat contract a bit and fuck does it feel good for the both of them. The way Kyungsoo was suckling his dick was just so delicious.  
Kyungsoo’s now moaning from the rough treatment. His glasses now foggy, hair damp with sweat, attaching on his forehead. Kai looked down on him, hand still clamping on his hair and that was when their eyes meet.  
How could Kyungsoo look so innocent even though his lips are wrapped around a cock?! Kai was now losing control. He growled and thrust his hips into Kyungsoo’s welcoming mouth and Kyungsoo lets him.  
The treatment was rough but he surprisingly loved it, The way his eyes prickled with tears, his drool dripping on his chin and his throat burning as the cock fucked him. He absolutely loved it.  
Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo came just by giving someone a blowjob, he moaned around the dick making vibrations around it. It was enough for Kai to come in his throat.  
Kyungsoo swallowed it all like a good boy before disconnecting his lips from the cock. They were both panting from their sexual escapade but Kai was the first to recover.  
“D-Did you?”  
Kyungsoo smile shyly. “Y-yeah I did.”  
Kai smirked before fixing his pants and standing up. “Well I bet the shower room is now empty. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	3. D.O 3 (FINAL)

It was now game night. The team was now in the locker room preparing for the big one. They got into the finals and they are now facing off their rival school. They hated that team because they were so cocky and very mainstream if you ask them. As if, they’re living in the stereotype jockey image and that’s just pathetic.  
Kyungsoo sat in one of the benches in the locker room as he watched and listened to coach’s speech, but they all know who’s going to leave with the trophy. After coach was done, they have a few minute left before the game, they already talked about the tactics and stuff so they just chilled in the locker room.  
Suddenly everyone was having pledges, something they would do if they won. Sehun said he’s going to throw a party at his house, Suho, the team’s student manager, told he was going to make out with the now blushing Lay, the teams linebacker.  
“You know what I’m going to do after the game?” Kyungsoo silently gasped when Jongin whispered it hotly in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you hard and rough in the locker room.” The Safety swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, his face turning red.  
It’s been about two months since he and Jongin were going out. It all started when they were showering after the blowjob in the bleachers and Jongin asked Kyungsoo out rather cutely versus his suave and dominant image. Then they started to go out on dates every after practice, make out, and occasionally touch each other, but never to the point of Jongin putting his dick in Kyungsoo’s ass.  
They both know if they did, there was a probability Kyungsoo would limp –or not walk at all- miss the practice and ruin the game play. Now, it’s finally going to be over. Jongin doesn’t know how much sexual frustration he could keep, and he surely knows that their teammates could feel the sexual tension between the two.  
It wasn’t that hard to miss, the way Jongin looks at Kyungsoo like he was undressing him with his eyes when the latter pant from exhaustion, or the way Kyungsoo licks his lips whenever Jongin took his shirt of and sweat slides down the toned torso. It was hard for Jongin to not just push Kyungsoo down against the grassy field and just fuck him where everyone would see how he claims him. The thought was so tempting sometimes but he knows Kyungsoo would get mad at him if he does that.  
“Kyungsoo has to do something!” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo away from Jongin to make him stand up. The tanned male glared at the giant for taking his Kyungie away from him, but of course, Chanyeol was oblivious.  
“I know! Let him shower with the team if we win!” Chen joined in as he slung an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. The Safety tensed and tried to talk his way out of it but the cheering of his teammates made him give in to their request. He didn’t notice a frown on the Quarterback’s lips. Jongin might have to go rougher tonight than he thought.  
“Alright Wolves are you ready?” The coach opened the door and the team shouted a battle cry then running out of the room while wearing their helmets.  
Before Kyungsoo can wear his, Jongin pulled him into a kiss as a good luck before the game. “Good luck for the both of us.” Then they ran with the team to the field.  
The excited players waited until they were called out the field and when they did, all of them ran through their school banner as countless cheers were heard from the bleachers. Kyungsoo scanned the bleachers to see if his friends were there, and they are. Kris, Luhan and Tao were sitting at the bleachers screaming and cheering with the crowd. Luhan has a ‘Sehun’ banner up while Tao waved a pompom of their colors wildly and Kris held up the team banner.  
Baekhyun was at the cheering squad, screaming the loudest school chant and doing multiple jumps and splits. Kyungsoo has to try not to laugh because his best friend could actually blend with the girls when he’s wearing a skirt with cycling shorts underneath. Well Kyungsoo has to hit Chanyeol for drooling at Baekhyun.  
Now it was time for the game. Everyone took their positions, the Offensive team has to play first, Kyungsoo was sitting on the bench watching how Jong- no Kai was shouting orders before the ball was given to him. He was fast on his feet as he dodged the opposing team then passing the ball to Chanyeol, who dodged every opponent then passed the ball to Sehun, who ran like the wind then passed it back to Kai then it was a score.  
As the game progressed, they have only two points higher than the opposing team. It was only seconds before the game ends, and it was Wolf’s defending side that plays. Kyungsoo could feel his heart pounding and prays that the Defensive guards and the others in front of him stall the ball before the game ends. Kyungsoo now put all of his focus in the game when the whistle blew.  
It was now or never…  
~~~~~~  
The crowds cheered wildly, the boys poured a jug of juice over coach and they all tackled Kyungsoo in a bro hug. The Wolves won! They all celebrated by roughhousing one another as they ran into the locker room. They couldn’t stop their cheering, no one can blame them, and it was the first time their school won the champions.  
Chanyeol even threw his helmet in happiness as the other celebrated and hugged, noogie and just plain screamed from the feeling. Jongin tackled Kyungsoo in a hug for it was the Safety that blocked the player from scoring in the nick of time. He knew his boyfriend could do it, never underestimate the smaller. Kyungsoo was blushing but luckily, no one noticed because the student manager was making out with Lay right in front of the team. The catcalls were so contagious even the hugging couple did it.  
“Alright I have an announcement to make!” Chanyeol stepped up a bleacher, getting everyone’s attention. “I’ finally broke up with my bitchy girlfriend!!!!” It was silent at first but then the team cheered loud. They were so sorry for Chanyeol for putting up with that bitch, if he wasn’t too good for a guy he would’ve declined when he asked him out.  
“Woohoo!! Party at my house tonight!” Sehun yelled.  “SHAWTY IMMA PARTY TILL THE SUN DOWN!”  
Kyungsoo hopes they have forgotten about him showering with them but Xiumin grasped his wrist and said. “Now Kyungie has to shower with us!!” The Safety glared at his friend but everyone started chanting “Shower” and the peer pressure was getting to him. He sighed and begins to take his uniform off, revealing the shoulder pads underneath, and took those off too until he was in a white shirt.  
“Take your shirt off! Take your shirt off!” Chanyeol shouted and the act was followed by their fellow teammates. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, took the flimsy shirt, and threw it in his locker. The team whooped and cheered at the progress that they didn’t notice the frown and hard stare of their quarterback.  
 The safety took his towel and toiletries and went to his favorite stall. The whole team showered also, they made Chen and Xiumin shower far from each other to prevent ‘accidents’ and all of them are splashing the surprisingly strong spray of water at each other and laughing. Kyungsoo’s wide eyes searched for the beautiful tanned body of his boyfriend’s in the line of crazy boys in the stalls. He was confused because he didn’t see Jongin.  
“Oh, I think Jongin will shower with the second batch since he’s such a slowpoke.” Sehun smiled as he washed the soap from his body. Kyungsoo nodded and just showered normally. It wasn’t as bad as he thought.  
When the first batch finished the next one got in. Kyungsoo didn’t see Jongin but assumed he was already in the showers when he didn’t see him in the locker room.  
Almost all of the members were now dressed, including Kyungsoo, and ready to go to the after party. One by one, they all left until it was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left alone. Chanyeol wanted to wait with his friend but Kyungsoo shooed him and told him to just pick up Baekhyun and go to the party first. With a reluctant wave of his hand, Chanyeol left the locker room going to the cheerleader’s lockers.  
Kyungsoo took out his phone to occupy his bored mind as he waited for his boyfriend. He suppressed the giggle that was threatening to come out of his lips. It made his chest all fuzzy for having such a handsome and good boyfriend. It was an added bonus he’s the Kim Jongin that actually has him fixing his toppled glasses whenever the thought passes. Jongin could have anyone much more qualified to be his boyfriend/girlfriend. Someone much more attractive than little Kyungsoo. He can’t even get contacts! Surely by now Jongin must be tired of looking at his thick-rimmed glasses and wants to see someone’s eyes, maybe smaller than his…  
A pair of naked strong arms wrapped wound his sweater-clad waist, making him snap out of his thoughts. He relaxed when he realized it was just his Jongin that initiated the back hug. Kyungsoo held his breath in and stood frozen when he realized his boyfriend was half-naked, other than the towel that wrapped loosely around his hips. Warm lips hovered against his smooth neck teasingly as his breath now hitched.  
“J-Jongin, someone could walk in.” He whimpered but Jongin just smirked as he nuzzled the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder. He’s glad that the latter didn’t wear the turtle necked ones.  
“I locked the doors. You were so in to what you were thinking you didn’t even notice.” Jongin turned Kyungsoo around, gently pushing him on one of the lockers and instantly his hands flew to the paler ones waist. “Care to Share?” His voice was deep and husky –probably because he was shouting earlier- as he went back to Kyungsoo’s neck, now pressing butterfly kisses on it. Kyungsoo gasped and put his hand onto the strong chest.  
“O-Oh, Y-you know j-just insecurity I-issues…” He wanted to slap himself. How could he just admit that to Jongin?! He blamed Jongin for distracting him and turning his mind to mush so he didn’t think of any lie.  
Jongin stopped his actions and looked straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Why are you insecure?” His right hand went to Kyungsoo’s cheek as the tanned male’s thumb caressed it. “To be honest you’re both beautiful and handsome for your own good, sometimes even cute too. That I would sometimes have to stop myself from just fucking the brains out of you whenever we shower.” Jongin said earnestly.  
Kyungsoo blushed on how blunt his boyfriend was; he pushed his glasses up his nose in embarrassment. “Also damn your glasses are so cute, and when you give me a blowjob I would never want you to take them off.”  
The smaller bit his lower lip, and Jongin growled at the act. Everything that Kyungsoo do is just so damn tempting, he can’t himself now and just captured Kyungsoo’s lips in his. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss and immediately gave Jongin access when he felt a tongue swiping over his lips.  
They made out for a small while until Jongin’s hands wandered over the smaller body. He dipped his hand under the sweater and caressed the not so defined abs. Kyungsoo mewled and put his arms on Jongin’s shoulders, bringing him closer.  
Jongin began to grind his erection onto Kyungsoo’s, the paler broke the kiss and moaned wantonly. “J-Jongin…” Kyungsoo whispered, his doe eyes locking with Jongin’s almond ones. Innocent ones looking at lust filled ones.  
Jongin really applaud himself that he lasted this long but he knows this is his breaking point. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s leg and the smaller got what he wanted and wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist. Jongin gripped the under of the plush thighs and dove in for another kiss. It was more passionate and intimate, their tongues danced and erotic sounds came out of Kyungsoo’s beautiful lips.  
This time Jongin was the one who broke the kiss. He was out of breath and tried to get his reason back. “Hyung are you sure about this? I’m not sure I can hold it in much longer.” He knows this will be Kyungsoo’s first time if they went through with it he was sure it will be so unromantic, he didn’t know if Kyungsoo was one of those people who are like that.  
“Jongin…” Kyungsoo sighed and pulled Jongin closer, their foreheads resting against each other. “Have you done it with a guy before?’  
“N-No”  
“Have you done it in the lockers?”  
“No…” Kyungsoo smiled at the look in his boyfriend’s eyes as he pecked those plump lips.  
“Then we will both have a first experience. But make sure I’ll be your only last experience.” Jongin just have the best boyfriend ever. He began grinding again until his towel came off. Kyungsoo blushed red when he felt the bare cock touching his pants.  
His shirt was thrown off to one of the benches and Jongin has to stop and admire the pale chest first. Smooth a bit tanned but pale enough to see the contrast of their skins when his hand glides on it. Kyungsoo shivered in pleasure and sighed. He tried taking off his glasses but Jongin didn’t want him to.”Keep them on baby, I want you to see this.” The tanner one whispered. “I also like those glasses on you.”  
Then the smaller mewled when Jongin rubbed his nipples slowly until he worked up the speed until he leaned down to suckle one of those pink and delicious nipples.  
Kyungsoo moans bounced off the walls of the locker room as Jongin nipped and sucked his right nub and kept on toying the other with his fingers. Jongin hesitantly broke away from the nipples and let Kyungsoo down for a bit and unbuttons his pants. When they are now on the floor he picked it up and threw it next to the shirt.  
Kyungsoo blushed even harder when Jongin’s gaze directed on him. Those lust filled almond-shaped eyes are staring at him, making feel him more naked than he already was. He tried to hide his hard little Soo when those eyes are directed at it. Jongin slapped his hands off and grasped it, making Kyungsoo moan in surprise.  
He tried to contains his contain his louder moans by biting his lip but Jongin made him stop saying he wanted to listen to those beautiful moans. “J-Jongin-ah!”  
Said boy pumped the smaller member until Kyungsoo arched his back, his climax coming early for being inexperienced. But Jongin stopped.  
“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whined cutely, Jongin groaned from how cute it was. “Be a dear Baby Soo and get on all fours on a bench.” He purred to the boy’s ear. The Safety complied and now here he is now, face down and ass up, waiting for Jongin to do something.  
Jongin did, he carssed those plush globes and gave it a gentle squeeze. They’re even squishy to the touch. He put up three fingers near Kyungsoo’s lips and the latter instantly took them in his mouth, giving it a good sucking until they are thoroughly covered with saliva.  
Now they both never had sex with the same gender, but porn and horny as fuck friends are very helpful.  
Jongin took them out of his lover’s mouth and pressed one in. Kyungsoo was grateful that Jongin’s taking it slow and the first fingers was just uncomfortable than painful. But the second finger made a sting that made Kyungsoo whimper and Jongin telling sweet words to him.  
By the third he was now moaning, pain was overcame with pleasure and Jongin knows just where to hit. But with one particular jab had him screaming and moaning at the same time. “Never knew guys had a g-spot too.” Jongin grinned and kept on hitting that place where Kyungsoo could see stars.  
He took his fingers and opened Chen’s locker, there he saw the lube that XiuChen use. He sure his friend wouldn’t mind them using it right?  
He poured a sufficient amount on his cock and pumped it a few times. Jongin flipped Kyungsoo to his back, aligned his member and thrusts in Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of being full and his heart swelled when Jongin waited for him to adjust. Jongin had to restrain himself from just pounding rough and hard now because of the tightness of Kyungsoo’s hole.  
When The smaller pushed his hips as an indication to move to which Jongin complied. They started off slow, Jongin groaned when he felt Kyungsoo’s walls cling onto his cock, when he thrust out, as if not wanting it to let go. He hoisted one leg up his shoulder as he began pounding in the tight heat.  
They created a perfect rhythm and the moans from Kyungsoo’s mouth tells him that the smaller likes it a lot.  
“Jongin! There h-hit me there… please!” Kyungsoo pleaded when he felt the same spot was poked by The taller’s cock head. Jongin complied, thrusting in and out in an animalistic pace, his hands gripping on Kyungsoo’s hips as he kept his lips busy by sucking a hicky on Kyungsoo’s neck.  
He felt the walls tighten and he know the smaller’s climax is already at its peak. He thrusts harder, wanting for Kyungsoo to come from only him cock. Jongin hovered the small body his eyes never leaving the gorgeous face contorting in pleasure. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut closed, cheeks pink as always, mouth agape as little in and out takes of breath leaves it, and of course those glasses that are now bouncing up and down on the bridge of his cute nose.  
Kyungsoo came hard all over their stomachs, as he moaned Jongin’s name and arched his back beautifully. When he was done Jongin worked his hips, pounding hard and rough into Kyungsoo.  
“J-Jongin S-sensitive!” Kyungsoo moaned in his post orgasmic state, he can feel himself writhe in pleasure until he heard a loud groan and hot liquid filling his hole to the brim. Jongin pulled out and flipped them so Kyungsoo was lying on his chest.  
They took a few moments for a breather and ending up smiling at each other as they look lovingly at one another. “Well we really need to shower again if we try and make it to Sehun’s party.” Kyungsoo stated as he secretly clenched muscles so Jongin’s juices stay inside of him.  
“Can’t we just cuddle for a bit now? I’m tired and you can’t really walk right now.” Jongin whined making Kyungsoo sigh and try to get up, but a sudden pain shot through his back making him fall back. “H-how did y-“  
“I asked Luhan what happens after he and Sehun fuck and well he said the bottom would have butt pains.” Jongin grinned at the glaring Kyungsoo. “Kim Jongin if you don’t bring me to the showers this instant I swear you won’t get a taste of this for a week or two.” That made Jongin pick him up bridal style and went to the stalls.  
"Oh yeah hyung don't shower with the teams again. You know how possessive I am." Jongin smirked at the blushing Kyungsoo in his arms.  
So his pain the ass –literally- but handsome and nice Quarterback boyfriend carried him to the showers and took care of theirs ‘needs’. Who would’ve though a Safety and Quarterback to be together huh?


End file.
